A different ending
by Lilly Whitlock-Salvatore
Summary: This story is an alternative ending to what happened at the subway right at the end of remember me with Ally. In the subway she see's a familar face she thought she would never see again...please Read and Review I love hearing your comments


_**A/N: **__This story is a short one shot of an alternative ending right at the end of remember me. This takes place when Ally is stood waiting for the train._

Ally P.O.V:

It had been two years since Tyler died and I refused to go out with anyone else simply because, no one could match Tyler. He was my one and only. For the first year it had been very hard to cope with his death, I was in very, very deep depression. Everything I did was for him I devoted everything to him and I remembered him anyway I could, and it always felt like he was there watching me. It was comforting to think he was there with me. What I was doing today was for him.

Today I was facing my fears. Facing something that put a hole in my life. Facing the place where my mother was killed, 12 years ago today.

As I walked up to the exact place where my mother was killed it brought back memories, painful memories. Me watching my mother get shot while she was protecting me, as I stood helpless while watching my mum die. Seeing the face of the person that shot her, that face I would never ever forget, it was forever etched into my mind the scene that was played out in front of me.

As I stood waiting for the train to arrive I remembered all the great times with my mum to try and clear my mind of the awful scene. I remembered when we went shopping all the time together and when we went to the movies to go see new releases. One of those times was when we went to see a film I can't remember what it's called, but I cried at the end it was really sad that was the best movie I had ever seen with my mum. She comforted me all the way home and bought me a McDonalds and then the next day she took me on a big shopping spree. The day after that she died, a tear fell down my cheek as the terrible memories came back.

Next I thought of Tyler the first date we went on stuck in my mind forever it was a special memory that started off our relationship. I can remember when he won me the giant teddy bear that mind me laugh he had so many goes just to try and win me than bear.

Down the tracks I saw headlights approaching and I became slightly nervous, I don't know why I just did. I closed my eyes to calm myself down, I heard the screech as the train came to a stop at the platform, and I reopened my eyes. When I looked straight ahead I saw a face that I thought I would never see again. The same face that pulled out the gun and killed my mother.

"Looks like we meet again," He said while looking me up and down, "You have grown up a lot, and are looking like your mother a lot."

I just stood there paralyzed; I had no idea what to say. I was frozen to the spot.

He laughed, and pulled out a gun. My eyes fixed on the gun as he moved it so he was pointing it at me, I finally came back to life. "No, no, no please no. Please don't kill me." I begged.

"I wanted to kill you last time, but unfortunately I didn't have enough time." He said while looking straight into my eyes. He scared me to death.

His finger twitched on the trigger, and I took one last breath and closed my eyes and reopened them to see the man pull the trigger. Everything seemed like it had been slowed down and was now running in slow motion.

I felt the bullet hit me and go into me as I fell to the ever welcoming ground. Blood poured out of me like a water feature but instead of clear crystal blue it was ruby red. I could see the darkness coming towards me to take me over and take me into another world.

The darkness was speeding up now like there was some magnetic force pulling it towards me.

Before the blackness took me over completely, I looked out into the darkness I whispered, "I can finally be with you Tyler and mum there is no need to wait for me anymore. I love you." Then the blackness came and dragged me with it.

The next thing I saw was Tyler and my mum standing together smiling and laughing together when they saw me they ran towards me and hugged me. Tyler picked me up and spun me around while kissing me and saying 'I love you, I love you, I love you'.

I ran over to my mum and hugged her, she looked at my tear stained face and whispered, "I missed you so much, baby."

_**A/N: **__I hope you liked this story. I couldn't finish it on a sad part so I added her meeting Tyler and her mum. _

_Please review I appreciate your comments. Thank you for reading._

_Lilly p_


End file.
